M e t a l TO B l o o d
by H Y u n i k o
Summary: *JDrama based* If Riko was given a choice, what would she choose? A life with Soushi and her big dream? Or the life that can be granted to the one most precious to her she named Night. *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE* I suck at summaries. Rated T for future chapter
1. Prolouge

**FULL SUMMARY: **Riko is now in Paris with Soushi for 4 months. The first time wasn't really the best. So only on the 4th month was she able to really take in France. However, no matter how hard she tries, those "precious memories" she and Night made just won't stop visiting her. Soushi truly loves her and tries his best. He knew she couldn't forget Night. So he would let her remember him, but he would definitely make her love him more!

Riko knew what Souhi was thinking. She was really happy. But, just as she thought, she just can't let go of the IC Chip that was always with her anywhere she goes, anytime. NO, it's not that she _can't_, it's just that she _won't_. And she always knew that. But she decided to live with Soushi anyway. She would absolutely be a great Pastry Chef for Night, just as he wished she'd be.

Things are a little on the good side. Riko's walking forward. However Night has left his tomb and was stolen. Why was he stolen? Riko is then faced with a choice she must make. Whether to live her life with Soushi and her dreams, or the real life for the one she named Night? There were three person in this world born with knowledge far beyond the generation now. And they asked Namikiri, a great "just an electrician" to join them into creating the something that would be remembered and praised for, for eternity. And this is what's presented to Riko as a gift. However, if she so chooses this gift, she must never give it back, hate it, run away from it, or forget it. She will become the life of this gift. Her love is what will give life to this scrap of burnt metal. If she so chooses.

Here is the story of how love can turn the impossible to possible. How Riko found her one true happiness and how Night accepted his fate. This is where Soushi sighed and nodded as he said okay to letting Riko choose who she'd be happy with. A twist, a drama and comedy that revolves around one thing. LOVE.

Be sure to read.

**Author's Note: **Ya minna. Ogenki desu ka? Hahaha! Screw the formality. I've just finished Zettai Kareshi (JDrama) and I loved it! But I cried a lot on the ending. I wasn't satisfied at all! I want more! Why did Night had to die? There's no way I'd let that happen! So I'm writting now for MY OWN satisfaction. Can't help it if you don't like this. But this is definitely the best love story for Riko and Night for me. So, YOROSHIKU NAA?

* * *

**M **e** t** a **l **TO **B** l **o** o **d**

**- **P R O L O U G E -

* * *

"_Omae..." a voice said. "Doko da?"_

_Foot steps echoed through out the empty, cold hallway. The lights were dim and there was no one around. No security, no scientist, not a single personnel of the building were present. Just three man in black cloaks with their faces hidden in a white, pattered masks. "Atta..." a deeper voice casually said._

"_Yoshii! Hurry and unlock it!" a livelier voice replied in excitement._

"_Hai hai." the man who found it crouched down and inserted a very little and slim disk to the lock of the door. After some moments the red light on the lock turned green and access was granted._

"_BARCODE wa?" the lock spoke._

_The man who first spoke smiled. When the one accessing the lock said the barcode he grinned wider. His eyes narrowed and a plot reflected in them._

"_Master." the lock said. "oNamae wa?" it asked his named._

_The man crouching down smiled conceitedly and the man who was plotting just then spoke in a seemingly low and gentle voice, "Hitsugaya...Sakai."_

_After the lock was opened and the tiny disk was taken out. The door opened and there inside lie the container of their objective._

_The man with the white mask patterned with red Phoenix wings and a lively voice laughed, "Haha! Target; 01, confirmed!"_

_The man doing the lock also smiled, "and in our hands."_

"_Omaera..." the plotting man called out "Koi yo."_

_The container was left empty and the three man was gone in a matter of minutes. Without leaving any trace of their hacking or breaking in, they left a message inside the container. Another tiny disk that was transparent._

* * *

"Soushi! Nee Soushi!" came a chirping voice. She paused and patted for a while and continued on. "Mou! Don't run too fast. With these shoes I can't keep up."

"Haha! Gomen, gomen. Got a little excited there." he said back with a wide grin. Soushi walked closer to the girl and poked her cheek. "Hora yo. Making that face again, Paris won't welcome you with that. Waratte, waratte." he said smiling really wide for her to copy.

When the girl was about to smile, a memory came to her mind.

"_Riko no egao ga daisuki nan da."_

The girl looked down.

"_Zutto waratte nee?"_

She smiled just faintly and nodded. Soushi watched her and fought back a worried face.

"_Ore, Riko no koto daisuki da kara."_

She took a deep breathe and smiled a full one now. Soushi also smiled. The last memory that came to her was like an invisible lighting that struck her. She did great on standing still and keeping the smile on her face. Just that she did real bad on holding back a drop of tear from her eye.

"Riko..." Soushi mumbled.

"Nnn," Riko shook her hear and smiled, "daijoubu. Let's go?" Riko took hold of Soushi's hand and started running to their destination.

She smiled and decided to replay that last memory before going on with the rest of the day.

_He walked to her, slowly. He could barely move now, the heat from his body was burning so he tried his best to cool it down, and hug the worried face in front of him. He walked right in front of her and slowly he took her in his arms and smiled "Aishiteru..." he whispered in her ear so gently and warm. The last 'I love you' she heard from him to her with his own voice._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** There are Nihongo written in here. But don't worry, you'll get all their meaning if you read carefully. Now if you have a problem with my storyline, plot or whatever, stop reading. Thanks.

* * *

**M** e **t **a **l ** TO **B** l** o** o **d**

- Omae wa chou baka da kara naa? Fate decided -

* * *

"NAMIKIRI!" shouted the Chief.

"Doushita?" Namikiri said running to the storage room.

"Someone stole your 01." The Chief said in dismay.

Namikiri's face was shocked all over, "SHOCK!" he shouted.

"It's not shock, it's shit!" The Chief yelled back.

"Namikiri-san, kore o." Tanaka handed him the tiny disk that was left in the container.

"Ehh eh eh, nanda kore?" He took it and examined it carefully. "Omae wa chou baka da." he read.

"Eh?!" Both Tanaka and the Chief's face turned confused.

"Nani?! Dare ga?" Namikiri asked who the idiot was with an infuriated look.

"Cho-chotto, there's something else written on the other side." Tanaka explained.

"Oh you're right." Namikiri casually flipped the disk and read the writings, "Omae darou? Ahou!"

The Chief had a blank face. So did Tanaka and the security guards inside. A heavy silence fell on the room...

The event rewind in Namikiri's mind.

Front; "You're a super idiot."

Namikiri asked; "What!? Who is?"

Back; "You, right? Moron!"

Namikiri has never been called an idiot or a moron all his life. He was a genius of the highest caliber! Well he's pissed now "NANDA TOOO??" he shouted.

"Namikiri!" the Chief yelled.

That calmed down Namikiri "Ah hai. We'll check this disk right away."

The group returned to the lab and saw what the disk was about. "A video." Tanaka said.

The Chief's assistant replied "Elu?"

Namikiri looked at him with disgust, "elu ja nai. L da! L!"

"Chotto matte... Isn't that L from Death Note?" the Chief leaned closer to the screen and asked.

The other three glanced at him and nodded casually... ... ... "EEHHH??" the three was bewildered.

"Chief! You read Death Note?" Namikiri asked "Huaa I never knew. Congrats Chief! Maa, what a wonderful day, nee nee?" He nudged Tanaka.

Tanaka was celebrating too "Hai! I never knew! Saa, shall we go drink it off tonight?"

"Aa, that's a great idea. We can talked about Light and L while we're at it eh?" the Chief's assistant commented.

"OI!" shouted the Chief. "Enough already! Get on with the disk."

The three stopped "Hai."

Namikiri pressed play and the video begun.

The screen spoke "Well...took you guys long enough. How about I send you the complete DVD of Death Note? Eh? Eh? Dou? Want the Manga too?"

"What's with this thing? Just get on with it already!" Tanaka said irately. Namikiri sighed.

"Maa maa, don't be in such a hurry. You're so hasty We have all the time in the world. Not! Hahahaha!" the video laughed.

"This thing isn't recorded. I assume we're speaking directly to the culprit now. Like a phone with a 3G access." Namikiri explained.

"Sou da!" the screen spoke in delightedness. "Exactly!"

The three nodded.

"De? Why did you steal 01?" he asked.

"...OMAE WA CHOU BAKA DA KARA NAA."

Namikiri took a deep breath to control his anger as the three held back laughter "All right." he smiled his usual ones. "So why?"

"Ahou da! Omae."

"Ah sou. Is there anything in particular you liked about my 01?"

"Betsu ni."

"JA NANDE YO?! If there's nothing you liked then why steal it?"

"We're a hundred times richer than this second-rate-company of yours, you know?"

The Chief snapped "What did you say?!"

"You keep quite. You've got nothing to do with this. Disappear."

"Namikiri! Get rid if this thing at once! Who cares about a broken robot?! Let them have it!" the Chief ordered.

Namikiri nor Tanaka didn't budge though. So the Chief's assistant had to do it. He pressed delete, cleaned the IC and restored the mother mainframe but...

"You can't delete me." the screen still spoke. "You three keep your asses put and your mouth shut. It's Namikiri we have business with. Naa Nami-chan?"

Namikiri now had a serious face. He wanted to know. He was a scientist after all. "What do you want from me and Night?"

"Oh so now you call him by name. Thought you fancied calling him by his code. O1." the voice replied.

"Stop the rubbish talk already!"

There was a pause before the voice talked again, "The Clan wants to educate you on Android, Humanoid, Cyborg and robot births. Sore dake da."

"Educate? Who, me?" Namikiri was now nearing the edge of this voice's insults. But he wanted to know more.

"Sou da. Omae da."

Namikiri let this slip, there's something else that interests him, far better than education. "What do you mean by births? If we're talking about Androids, Humanoids, Cyborgs and robots then the term 'creation' or 'invention' would be more appropriate."

"_That's_ why you're an idiot." the voice replied in a dismayed, stern tone.

A long pause. Namikiri knows his own caliber. But he can tell that this voice knows what he's talking about too. This voice here is serious in his every word. "Just who and what are you?"

"Ore wa Red da. 4th Sit of Heaven. We are the Clan called the Night Alliance." the voice explained.

"What does the Night Alliance do?" asked Namikiri.

"Many things."

"Like?"

"Assassinations."

"WHAT?!" Namikiri yelled.

"Baka Joudan da."

"I told you to stop talking rubbish!" he spat.

The voice replied in a cold and dark tone, "Oi...listen. Unless it's from my lord or the princess, I don't take orders from anyone. I do the ordering. Got that?"

Namikiri sighed, "Will you please explain to me in a way that I could understand?" he asked politely.

"That's better. That's what I'm doing now. The Night Alliance are the strongest Clan in the world. No syndicate, no organizations, no mafia, no government, no company, no one is above us but our Lord in Heaven. The Night Alliance has 10 departments each led by the 10 Sits Heaven. Our members consist of all kinds. From a beggar to the richest and most noble man on Earth. Even leaders of many countries. The Japanese government is one of our departments the 3rd Sit of Heaven leads. In other words, screw the old man, Prime Minister and the president. They're just there to camouflage our games. The World Bank which nearly all the countries owe money to is also a department in our clan led by the 5th Sit of Heaven."

Namikiri's expression was beyond belief. All this voice is saying is just so impossible. "Does that mean the World Bank president is that 5th Sit of Heaven guy?" he asked. Other than him, the Chief, his assistant and Tanaka's jaws are all dropped. They couldn't believe the story the voice was saying. The Japanese government, a mere clan department? The World Bank? These are all too ridiculous to believe.

"Masaka. The 5th is way younger than that old man. It means 5th only gives orders to that so-called-president." the voice laughed like Namikiri was some kind of an idiot.

'_If what this voice is saying are all true, if he's really the 4__th__ Sit of the Night Alliance, then there's no way to sue them for stealing from us, is there?_' The Chief thought. He gritted his teeth from frustration.

'_I definitely wanna be a member!_' Tanaka smiled wide.

'_Heh, no such thing._' the assistant denied.

"In other words. You're saying you want me to join your clan?" Namikiri asked.

"Aa!" the voice replied in a cheery way.

"What do you plan on doing to 01?"

"Why, give birth to him, of course!" the voice giggled.

"Give birth? How? His IC chip is burnt..." Namikiri looked down.

"You..." the voice said in a harsh tone again, "Don't you dare underestimate the 2nd Sit of Night Alliance. He's got more brains than all the famous geniuses you know combined! And just so you know, in the 10 Sits of Heaven, the lowest I.Q. is 215." he said in a proud tone. The voice cleared his throat, "well...except the princess of course."

"215..." Namikiri mumbled like a kid.

"OI!" the voice yelled, "don't get too amazed. Yours is 200 flat, right? That's not bad at all." the voice said as if cheering Namikiri up.

"Ahhh...sou nee? I, too, am a genius!" he said happily with a smile.

"Mou yamette." the voice said in a really tired and bored tone. "Tomorrow at the very top of Tokyo tower when the moon rises 68 degrees to the east and a helicopter fly over 10 o'clock from the west . Don't worry, you'll get there, these Kronos thugs won't lay a hand on you if they wanna see dawn tomorrow. Atode nee?" the voice said the time and place and then the screen went blank. The disk ejected and then it split in two. It can't be used anymore.

"Namikiri." The Chief said. "This is insane! You can't."

Namikiri looked at him.

"Namikiri-san...if you're going, please take me with you!" Tanaka begged.

Still looking at the Chief, Namikiri smiled, "Tanaka, iku zo!" Tanaka and Namikiri run out the room and left.

"Chief! Aren't we stopping them?" the annoying assistant asked.

"You heard what the voice said, if we desire to see dawn tomorrow, just let them go."

"Chief...it couldn't be." th assistant was shocked with his eyes wide open.

"Yes. The Night Alliance truly exist. But I never thought they'd cross us. Kronos had never hindered Night A's way and our project was kept secret. They're the most dangerous enemy you can cross. Mou ii, let them go."

* * *

"_How was it?" a voice came._

"_Ouz Ruu! Got him! He'll be here tomorrow." the same voice from the screen spoke in a lively voice. "Maa, probably with a baggage tho', but, well. I can fix that."_

"_Yoshii! Let's tell the princess. You go Kian." Ruu replied in the same lively way._

"_Ou! Roger that, my lord!" Kian stood up from in front of a huge monitor and waved his hand as he left the room._

"_We'll be busy 'round here from tomorrow on, naa Kai?" Ruu patted a man's shoulder with a smile._

_The same smile from the plotting thief who stole Night appeared in this man's face. He was a beautiful man, ivory skin, long lashes, long silky hair tied in a low ponytail. Long bangs that tickles his slightly pink cheeks and some pass his jaws. Just like a vampire prince with a heavenly prince smiling and standing beside him._

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'll warn you now. Things will become more and more unbelievable from chapters 3 and on. So ready yourself if you're still going to keep reading this. Like I said, I've got other stories to update and those stories are wanted by people. However, this story is self-gratification only (stop the nasty thought), meaning I'll write what's satisfying for me. Okay? Ja yoroshiku!

* * *

**M **e** t **a** l T**O** B **l** o **o** d**

**- **A cry for a serenade -

* * *

It's been more than four months since we came to Paris. I can't say I've gotten used to it yet, but at least I can go out on my own now, unlike the first couple of months. I always had Soushi with me. He never seem to complain about it, so I guess I never thought I was ever a nuisance to him. Although now that I've seen how hard he has to work, I've realized just how much I _have _become a _big _nuisance to him.

It's been daily routine now, going home at 3 pm like this. "Yo Riko! How's your day?" Soushi was always home before me. By the time I get back, snack was already ready and waiting for me in the balcony. Soushi would always prepare it.

"Un..." I smiled at him, "chotto nee."

As I had expected, he gave me one of his confused looks. I would sometimes fake an exhausted and tired smile and say what I had just said. Then he'd give me that confused look of his. I find it cute every time. I guess it's because Soushi's not the type to get confused often. "Chotto nee te, doushita no?"

I smiled a big one now. Like always, he'd immediately ask me what was wrong. "Nnn, betsu ni." I shook my head trying to say it was nothing important.

His brows furrowed even more. Soushi stood up and walked to me, then he placed both his hands on my cheeks and asked me again, "Doushita no?"

A small laugh escaped my lips and Soushi frowned. I looked at him and smiled again, "Well, my mentor wanted me to stay 'till evening to advance our lessons. But I remembered this guy who would definitely be stupidly waiting for me all the while, ignoring his own hunger 'till I get back. So...I insisted to go home and so my mentor was a little upset." I explained in a brief way so he wouldn't have the chance to cut through.

After the confused look, there's that shine in his eyes as I say my explanation. He smiled widely, "I was prepared to go hungry." he said as he escorted me to the balcony. As he was sitting me down, he laughed, "I mean, since we're here in Paris anyway, I thought of doing something romantic and corny such as waiting for you all night without eating as single food. Then you'd find me asleep on the table and you'd cover me with blanket. After than I'd wake up and take your wrist before you could leave then stand up and hug you and say "I went starving waiting. Let's eat.". I laughed aloud at the corniness of what Soushi just said.

As Soushi laughed along, I remembered something even more cornier. Over four months ago, there was always someone beside me who did all sorts of corny stuff as he practically shouts to the world he loves me. I knew Soushi noticed the instant dullness in my eyes. But I couldn't help it.

"Riko..." he mumbled.

I sighed and shook my head. I looked up and smiled at him. "Let's eat! This looks so good!" I giggled, "itadakimasu!"

Night came and Riko prepared to go asleep. Every night as she takes a quick shower before sleeping, she would always take about 2 to 3 hours in the bathroom. I didn't know what took her so long, so one night I gave it a little quick peek. Although I've regretted it so much to this day.

She was there sitting on the toilet, with her legs to her chest and her arms around it. Her hands would always be holding a slim little case on a white gold chain, containing what I guessed was a memory chip. Then, her eyes would always be blurred and tears would always silently fall, gracefully through her flushed cheeks.

I sit on the floor just from the other side of the door, like I am now. I'd listen to her try to suppress her sobs. Then she'd ask, just like always, "what do you find so comfortable sitting like this all night?". She's ask that to no one in particular. However, of course, we both know who the question was for. After this she'd apologize. She'd say, "gomen nee? I never gave you the chance to sleep in a comfortable bed, though mine is big enough for us. I was planning to but...". She has never completed that sentence. Never. I know she's just afraid to say it again. That he was gone.

But I wasn't. I'd never be gone, ever. Riko let me take care of her, let me be with her, live with her, she lets me proclaim to be her boyfriend, she lets me do all the things I wanted to do and to be. But in return for that, the price I had to pay was high and painful. In return for all these, I had to listen to her cry for hours, every single night, because of someone else. I had to accept that she never could...and never _would_ forget him. It hurts so much. Too much I could hardly breathe as I sit here.

But this is also what I wanted. I didn't want her to try and mask her feelings, I didn't want her to hold back the tears waiting to fall down, anytime, anywhere. Because I know how it'd feel. I wanted her to cry when she needs to, I wanted her to call out his name as much as she needed, I wanted her to long for his touch and his smile whenever she needed it. I wanted her to love him as much as she wants to, until one day she wouldn't have to anymore. I always kept this hope that if she keeps doing this, she'd grow too tired of it eventually. But right now, she needs to do all these to live on. Forgetting him would mean death to her. And I knew this. All I had to do was ready myself for when the time she forgets him...never comes.

"Ahhh!" I heard her exclaimed. I immediately stood up and run to the living room and sat myself down. I saw her come out of the bathroom with her back turned from me. I saw just a glimpse of her still wiping her tears dry and tapping her cheeks as she formed a smile for me.

"Soushi!" she came giggling. I smiled in return. "Gomen, I took a while. You can go use it now. I'll wait for you here, okay?" she smiled and sat down the couch.

"Un!" I smiled back. "Ja, I'll be back in a jiffy!" I jogged to the bathroom and waved at her before entering.

I took about 30 minutes and when I came out, she was already asleep on the couch. I took a comforter and planned to wrap her in it. However, before I could, my knees lost strength. There she goes again, crying as she sleeps. At this time, I had to cry myself, or I won't last. This is why I always tell her to go on ahead and sleep while I take a shower. Because if I don't and she waits for me, I'd only find her crying and it'd only break me down again.

_Night... What should I do to stop her from crying? Please tell me, Night._

* * *

"Hey there" Kian greeted a big monitor. Or rather, what's on the screen.

"Hen. His block box looks weird." a cheerful voice coming from a girl said. She was about 5'5 tall and has a long, silky lilac hair down to her hips. Ivory skinned, pink lips, ocean or sky blue eyes, rosy cheeks and long lashes. She was a beautiful girl in a simple one piece white dress down to her knees. There were dirts I her face, in her arms and legs and she was barefooted. You can tell at first glance that she was playing outside. But the shine in her eyes was so bright it could blind you.

Four young men looked at her with dismay all at once, "princess, this isn't a movie y'know. That's a BlackBox. Not a block box." Kian explained.

"Eh?" she looked at him. She pouted her lips and stuck her tongue out and then looked at the man sitting down with a sly smirk on his face. He was the vampire prince from before, "nee Kai-chi, sou na no?" she asked.

With Kai's cold and dark personality, its just her he smiles at. "Aa, sou nan da." he smiled at her.

"Ruu" she frowned and elbowed the heavenly prince from before.

"Nanda yo Yukiru!" Ruu hissed.

"Nanda ja ne yo! Back me up here!"

Ruu sighed, "Tonikaku!" he said out loud. "Block box or BlackBox, if that _box_doesn't have what we need, that thing won't ever wake up."

"It'd be just like any scrap metal huh?" aside from the three men from before, another one was now present. One a bit similar to Kai.

The innocent, playful girl from before was different now, "Iia yo!" she yelled with narrowed eyes. A determined look washed over her face, "Metal to blood! This is what we do and we'll do it no matter how impossible it may seem!" she stated.

The four men smiled. "I'll go to Paris with the 6th. I want to see a satisfying result when we get back. Make sure you do it right and fast! Ii naa, temera!?" she yelled.

The four except Ruu stood up, placed their right fist on their chest and bowed down before her, "Haa!"

She smiled, "Ja, Ruu, be a good leader while I'm gone."

Ruu saluted her with two fingers, "Ryokai!" he grinned. He looked at the door in the shadows and smiled, "You two, you better take good care of the princess, ya hear? And hands off!"

There were two people leaning on the door frame. They seem to be identical but the shadows made it impossible to tell. They both smiled coyly, "Aa, with our life." they said. "Not sure 'bout the hands off tho'!" they laughed and waved as they left with the Yukiru.

* * *

**PREVIEW: **

"I CAN NEVER LOVE YOU! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" shouts a crying young woman.

"Riko! Listen to me, you have to let it go! Let it go Riko, please!" another man yelled back.

"NO!" she was sobbing and panting, "I CAN NEVER! I WOULD NEVER! YOU'RE ASKING ME TO DIE BY FORGETTING NIGHT! I CAN'T, I JUST CAN'T!" she dropped to her knees, cried and sobbed. "Give him back to me. Give Night back to me... " she whispered as she covers her face with her wet hands.

- - - - - - - -

"Hurry!" shouts a man.

"It's burning, it's burning! Hurry up!" another one shouted.

"Dammit! His body's rejecting the heart! Fucking get me another one!" a long haired man who was always cool and collected shouted irrately.

"But Lord Kai, we can't get it now. There's no heart avibable on the hospitals in Tokyo right now." a scared, panicked doctor explained.

Another man who seemed to be the leader took the doctor by the colar and slightly pushed a scalpel on his neck, "Get us a freakin' heart. Kill someone on the streets if you have to!" he pushed the doctor back and hissed at him, "get it now or I'll fuckin' use yours!"

The doctor bowed down and ran out the door hoping to find a heart in just 15 minutes.


End file.
